lore_of_remnantfandomcom-20200214-history
Sal
Salvador 'Sal' Saladyn ("Don't call me that. It's just Sal.") is the grumpy yet caring bartender of the Adventurers' Guild Hall of Remnant. Newcomers will typically see him manning the bar counter as it's the first place they go to in order to get to the guildmaster's office. He is also the one responsible for giving away and signing off room keys for new guild members who are in need of a place to stay. Appearance Despite his older age, Sal is in fairly good shape, possessing a tall and strong figure (6 feet, 2 inches, ) as is typical of his Half-Orc heritage. His usual outfits consist of plaid shirts (typically black and another color, red being the most common) or just solid colored shirts (typically brown or red), pants, and boots. At the guild hall, he wears a signature off-white apron, usually foregoing the straps and just letting the top part hang down or tucking it in. Sal has brown hair and prominent sideburns along with a five o'clock shadow. Personality Sal initially comes off as quiet and grumpy but for those who earn his trust and respect, he is very friendly and more observant than many would give him credit for. When guild members or others mistreat his property or attempt to start physical/magical altercations in the guild hall, he has no problem sending the City Guard on them or throwing them out himself, usually with harsh words and his signature "Sal Stare", a stone-faced gaze accompanied with folded arms of disapproval. He occasionally gives out advice involving guild missions and life, should he see it fit. He isn't above teasing (i.e. putting out a jar for a Buy-A-Shirt fund for a certain topless male guilder) and displays some measure of wit despite insisting he is more or less like most people ("I'm a simple man with simple thoughts.") Sal's memory of most guild members is pretty good, usually able to recall their names with little to no difficulty. For some, he has nicknames (i.e. Dr.Hugs, Hugs, Little Paavu), 'Kid' being his go-to for most guild members, particularly the newer ones. While he has shown himself to be capable of basic courtesy despite his seemingly stoic persona, he dislikes repeated and open displays of physical affection (i.e. hugging, head pats, pretty much anything Melody does) and vehemently refuses to take part. Background Before becoming a bartender, Sal was a guild member alongside Alice, Tullius, and several unknown people who may or may not be in Remnant. He then mentioned getting more earnings as a bouncer for an unnamed facility and eventually became the bartender at the guild hall the same time Alice gained her status as a guildmaster. Abilities Sal is a skilled bartender, often experimenting with new drinks and coming up with names on the spot, typically with some inspiration from his patrons (i.e. the Citrus Drop). He is a good teacher, capable of training capable servers while doing his job at the same time. As a former guild member, Sal is well-versed in melee combat, seeming to prefer blunt weaponry, possibly taking advantage of his natural/gained strength and endurance. Category:NPC